Under the Cherry Blossoms
by Astral Holmes
Summary: Yuma meets Astral for the first time. Fem!Astral M for cautions.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. It will have sexual activity later in the chapters. Leave if you won't like it.**

**I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

* * *

><p>It is a new day in school and Yuma is going to be a second year in his school. There are cherry blossoms in the trees and they fall like leaves. Yuma is on his way to school until he meet a girl. Yuma saw her and she is looking at the trees.<p>

"Hey, are you looking at the cherry blossoms?" Yuma ask.

The girl looked at him. "Cherry blossoms?" the girl said.

"Yeah, they bloom at this time of year." Yuma said. He looked at the cherry blossoms with a smile.

"You go here for school?" Yuma ask. The girl nodded.

"I hope I get to see you." The girl nodded and they start walking to school.

Yuma is at his classroom and Mr. Kay start talking.

"Everyone, we have a new student at our school." Mr. Kay said. "Come on in."

Yuma gasped it was the same girl that is looking at the cherry blossoms.

"My name is Astral, It is nice to meet you." Astral said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Yugioh Zexal**

* * *

><p>Yuma is at a summer festival. Yuma is in a red kimono and he is waiting for his friends to arrive. Tetsuo, Kotori, Cathy Flip and Caswell arrive.<p>

"Hey, Yuma." Kotori said.

"Hey, guys." Yuma said.

"Do we look great in our kimonos?" Kotori said.

"Yes, you look nice." Yuma said.

"Where's Astral?" Caswell said.

"I don't know. I am still waiting for her." Yuma said.

"Hi, I'm here." Astral said. Yuma and the others turn around and saw Astral is a pink kimono. Yuma gasped and blushed.

"You look great." Yuma stammered.

Astral's face turn pink. "Thanks." Astral said in a soft voice.

"Let's go!" Flip yelled.

Yuma, Astral and the others are all around looking at stands.

Astral looked at a takoyaki stand and looked at them curiously.

"Astral, you want to try?" Yuma ask.

Astral nodded. "One, please."

An order of takoyaki is handed to Astral.

Astral took a bite. "MMmm. So good." Astral said. Yuma smiled at Astral.

Astral took a takoyaki and put it near Yuma.

"Yuma, here. Ahhh." Astral said.

Yuma blushed at he is being fed by Astral. Yuma took a bite.

"How does it taste?" Astral ask.

"It's good." Yuma said.

Yuma, Astral and the others are walking and Yuma saw a shooting gallery. Yuma went to the shooting gallery and start shooting. Yuma got prizes with Tetsuo. Astral looked at a doll that is an alien that has blue and big eyes.

Yuma saw what she want and concrete on the doll, he shoots it and the doll fell.

"Here, Astral." Yuma said.

Astral happily takes it and cuddle with it. Yuma saw the adorable look on Astral's face and smiled

There was a boom, they looked up and saw fireworks in the sky. Yuma, Astral and the gang are engrossed by the firworks. Astral took Yuma's hand and they start running.

They end up being up on top of a hill. There is a clearer view up in the sky. They watch the fireworks until it is over.

"Astral..."

Astral looked at Yuma. "Thanks for a good day." Yuma said. Astral smiled back. They stay close and look at the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: there is sexual activity in this. Leave if you don't like it**

**I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

* * *

><p>It is fall, it is chill ad leaves are falling. Astral is walking to see Yuma. They promise to meet for the day. She then is front of a couple of boys. The boys are smirking. They look bit older than Astral.<p>

"Hey, cutie. How are you doing?" the boy said.

"I should be going. Excuse me." Astral said. She tries to pass them until they grabbed her. The boys start dragging her somewhere else.

They are at an abandon warehouse. They throw Astral at a wall. The boys laughed and one of them went close to Astral.

The boys grabbed her chin force her to look at his eyes. Astral trembles with fear. The boy went under her shirt and reviled her chest and bra.

"Stop!" Astral yelled. The boy's hand went to his mouth so she can't scream.

"Shh. You should enjoy this." The boy whispered in her ear.

He went under her skirt and strokes her thigh. The touch brings shivers on her spine.

Astral is mumbling in his mouth and she went to get away. The boy's hand went under her underwear and stroke there. She starts moaning.

"What a cute moan." The boy moaned. He is enjoying this. He then went to her bra to unhook it.

Astral shake her head and got his hand away from her mouth

'Yuma, help!" Astral screamed.

"Astral!" a voice is heard really loud.

Yuma is running towards the boys and punches them. They hissed in pain. The boy that is harassing Astral try to flee. But Yuma grabbed his collar.

"You bastard. How dare you do this to Astral." Yuma yelled. He then punches him in the face. Yuma kept going. The boy got pinned down and he continues punching him.

He is fill with angry that he kept going.

"Stop! That is enough!" Astral cried. Astral sobbed. Yuma stop punching until he saw Astral's tears. He took Astral out of the warehouse and to the police office.

They arrest the boys that harass Astral and made the report about the accident. Astral waited for her father, Eliphas to pick her up. Yuma went to the room that Astral is waiting.

"How are you alright, Astral?" Yuma ask.

Astral didn't say anything. She is traumatized by the sexual harassment that happens.

Yuma went to her side and hug her.

"I will help you get this through." Yuma whispered.

Those words touched her heart and she knows that she is safe in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Yugioh Zexal**

* * *

><p>In the winter, Astral has a Christmas party at her house. The house is newer and bigger than Yuma's house but no bigger than Cathy's mansion.<p>

Eliphas, Astral's father has greeted Yuma and his family.

"Welcome, Mira, Kazuma, Haru, Akira and Yuma." Eliphas said. "Come on in."

Yuma went inside and he saw Kotori, Tetsuo, Shark, Kaito and the rest of his friends. Yuma also saw Tron and his sons.

"III, you guys are also invited?" Yuma ask.

"Yes, Eliphas is kind enough to let us to be in his Christmas party." III said.

Yuma looked around the party.

"Have you seen Astral? Yuma said. He didn't see Astral anywhere.

"They say that she is still at her room." V said.

Yuma looked up stairs. "Is she there? I am going to see her." Yuma said.

"Don't you even dare!" Eliphas yelled. Yuma flinched. Yuma is curious what is Astral going but Eliphas forbids it.

Time later, everyone are enjoying the food and talking to their friends. Yuma sometimes look up the stairs if Astral is coming but she didn't arrive.

"Yuma." a voice is heard. It is Astral ran down the stairs.

"Astral, hi-" Yuma said but then Astral grabbed his hand and drag him out of the party.

"Astral, what are you doing?" Yuma ask.

They went to Astral's room, there is a present at her desk. She reaches it and gives it to Yuma.

"It is for you." Astral said as she looks down shyly. Yuma blinked. It is the first present he got from Astral. Yuma also saw bandages in his fingers.

Yuma opened it the present and saw a scarf.

"I try to make this handmade and I hurt my fingers." Astral answered.

Yuma smiled a little and took the scarf.

"Thank you, Astral." Yuma said. Yuma try the scarf on.

"I love it."

Astral smiled that he loved it.

"Let's go back to the party." Yuma said. He took her hand and they walk to the hall.

When I bout to come out there was a mistletoe above them.

Astral saw it and blushed.

Yuma lean towards Astral. Astral closed her eyes. But Yuma kissed her on the forehead.

Astral opened her eyes. Yuma smiled and blushed. Astral blushed.

"Let go." Yuma said.

Astral is a little disappointed that Yuma didn't kiss her on the lips but is still happy that she got one from Yuma.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Yugioh Zexal**

* * *

><p>It is spring and it is Valentine's Day. Astral is carrying a wrapped present that has a chocolate heart. Astral made it for Yuma. She smiled and imagined the smiling face on Yuma's face.<p>

Astral went to the classroom and saw Yuma alone at his sit.

"Yuma-" Astral is about to call until there were a couple of girls when inside the room and push Astral out of the way. There are girls everywhere that is surrounding Yuma.

"Yuma, take this chocolate."

"I made this for you."

"Please be my Valentine."

Astral got up and didn't get the change to talk to Yuma. Now he is getting chocolate from the girls. She got depressed.

Later at lunch, Astral want to give Yuma the chocolate again. Astral saw him until Yuma is surround by girls again.

"Yuma, I want to give you this."

"I want to be your girlfriend."

"Can we eat together?"

Astral failed to give Yuma her chocolate. She walks off. Yuma saw her.

"Astral, wait- Yuma try to call her but the fangirls are blocking him to see her.

The day ended and Astral is walking home alone depressed that she didn't give Yuma, her chocolate.

"Yuma, please take it."

"I want you to have it."

"Can we get out together? Just the two of us."

The girls are still surrounding him. Astral is missarble and she doesn't want Yuma to look at her face in tears. She start walking really fast to get away from this. Yuma saw Astral leaving and Yuma snapped at the girls.

"Girls, stop! I can't accept these chocolates!" Yuma yelled.

The girls are stunned on his behavior. He pushes them out of the way and ran after Astral.

Yuma looked around to find Astral. He tries to find her by no luck. He tries to figure out where is she.

Yuma then try the lake that is where he stays to clear his mind.

He ran and was out of breath. He then saw Astral hugging her knees and sobbing softly. Yuma walk to her and sit next to her.

"Astral." Yuma said softly.

Astral opened her eyes that red and has tearstains and gasped that Yuma is here. "Yuma.." Astral whispered.

"Are you here to clear your mind?" Yuma ask. Astral nodded. Yuma wipe the tears in her eyes.

Astral took a deep breath.

"Yuma..." Astral said. Astral took the chocolate heart out of the bag.

"Can you except this chocolate?"

Yuma smiled and took the bag as his fingers brushed on her fingers.

"Yes, I will." Yuma said in a smile. Astral smiled back and has little tears.

Yuma then hugged her back.

Next month at March 15, it is White Day and Yuma is running to Astral's house. Yuma has a present for Astral for the chocolate. He wants to see her at the Heartland Amusement.

Yuma saw Astral at the entrance of the Heartland Amusement park.

"Astral!" Yuma said. Astral looked and wave happily at Yuma.

"Should we go?" Astral said.

"Yeah, but I want to give you this for the chocolate." Yuma said.

Astral saw a small box with a ribbon. Yuma opened it and saw a bracelet with a little charm. Astral's eyes sprinkles.

"Thank you Yuma." Astral said.

Astral took Yuma's hand and start walking and start their date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Yugioh Zexal**

* * *

><p>It is almost graduation and it is school is almost over. It is 4 days before it is time.<p>

Yuma and his friends are talking about their graduation.

"It is almost over." Tetsuo said.

"We are going to be 3 year in school next year." Yuma said.

They hear something outside their door.

"Please accept my feelings." A girl said. She is talking to Shark. Shark has a uninterseted look on his face.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." Shark said. The girl looked down and had little tears.

"Wahhhh!" the girl yelled as she ran off.

"Where are you doing?" Flip ask Shark.

"I dumped a girl. What do you think I'm going?" Shark answered.

"You are wasting a good opportunity to have a girlfriend' Flip said. Shark rolled his eyes and don't care.

"Why are there students are confess their feelings?" Yuma ask.

"There are girls and boys that are leaving the school and transfers to a different schools and they want to tell their feelings before they leave." Kotori explained.

Everyone nodded. Yuma is not concerned because he knows that everyone is staying at the same school next year.

Then, Astral went inside the classroom.

"Hi, Astral" Cathy said. When they look carefully. They saw Astral's face is lifeless and sighing and went to her desk and became quiet.

"What is wrong with her?" Flip said.

"Well, maybe that studying is her favorite time. Maybe she is sad, that it would have to wait next year." Caswell guessed.

"I don't know but maybe we can talk to her about it." Kotori said.

They agreed.

But lately, they try to ask her all day but she is quiet and hasn't spoken them all day.

Yuma and Kotori are walking home. Astral normally goes with them but not today.

"Is there something wrong with Astral?" Kotori said in concerned.

"I don't know. I hope that she ask it soon so we can help her." Yuma said.

Yuma and Kotori are at the front of his house and they saw Akira with groceries.

"Akira, what are we having for dinner?" Yuma ask.

"Tempuras." Akira said as she rolls her eye with a smile.

"Yes." Yuma cheered.

Akira then realized something.

"Yuma, has you heard about Astral?" Akira asks.

Yuma looked at her. "No." Yuma nodded.

Akira took a deep breath. "I heard from Astral's mom, Ena that Astral is moving to a different school overseas." Akari explained.

"What?" Yuma gasped. Yuma is shocked that Astral is moving. Kotori is surprised.

"There was a school that they want Astral to attend since she is a top student at school and they want her to go." Akira explained.

Yuma's world turn black when hearing this. That explained Astral's strange behavior.

IT is three days until graduated. Tomorrow at Astral's house, Astral is heading to school. She sighed and starts to take off until she saw Yuma in front of door.

"Hi, Astral..." Yuma said with an awarked smile.

"Yuma." Astral is surprised that Yuma is here. They have a long silence until Yuma broke it.

"Astral, I heard from Akira that you are moving." Yuma said in a sad tone.

Astral gasped that Yuma knows.

"Is there something you want to ask?"

Astral shake her head. "I didn't want to talk about it" Astral's voice is check like she is going to break into tears.

"Dad told me at the last second before I can go to school again but then the staff that works there ask me to go there. I want to stay her but at the same time I want to push my limits." Astral said.

Yuma sighed.

"I want you to stay too. But you follow your heart. If you want to go overseas, I wouldn't stop you." Yuma said.

Astral start crying and give Yuma a hug. "I will miss you and the others." Astral sobbed.

Yuma shed a single tear and hug her tighter. "I will miss you too."

Later at school during lunch, Yuma told his friends about Astral's transfer.

"What she is leaving?!" Kotori yelled.

Yuma nodded.

"Oh man, and I like that girl." Flip said.

Yuma's heart flipped. "You like her as in you have a crush?" Yuma ask.

"No. I mean that she is a good friend." Flip explained.

"Oh sorry about that." Yuma aploinize. Yuma didn't like it when he thought Flip like her. But is glad that he doesn't have a crush on her.

"Why don't we start a party for Astral?" Caswell suggested.

"Yeah. We should." Tetsuo said. They started planning for that day.

The next day at the night, Astral has return to her house and sighed and went inside.

She jumped when she heard party-pooper. She saw Yuma, Kotori, Shark, Rio, Cathy, and Caswell, Flip, Kaito, Haruto, Tetsuo and their family members.

"Congrations Astral." The others said.

" This is a party for you and congrats on your transfer." Yuma said.

"Everyone..." Astral said. She is crying about their kind hearts.

They have a meal prepared by Akira and Haru.

" Make sure, everyone gets their fill for today. Don't leave any leftovers." Haru said.

"Yes!" Everyone said.

Everyone start eating but Yuma scarf them in his throat.

"Yuma, slow down and save some for the others." Akira said as she smack his hand.

"Aww." Yuma whined.

Everyone started laughing. Astral is having a good time until her smile turn upside down. She always likes Yuma. She wants him to be with her forever.

'I will miss you most of all, Yuma.'

It is two days before graduation, it is a half-day because they start the graduation. Yuma and Astral are the only ones walking home.

"So tomorrow is a big day..." Yuma whispered.

"Yeah." Astral said.

"When will your moving begin?" Yuma ask.

Astral sighed and said, "The day after the graduation."

Yuma's heart hurts when he heard that.

"Yuma?"

"No...It's nothing..." Yuma said.

"Astral, I will drop you home first." Yuma stated.

"Ok, I would like that." Astral said.

Yuma hold her hands and walk her home.

It is now dark outside and Yuma has arrived home.

"I'm home." Yuma said.

"Yuma, you are late. Where were you?" Akari ask.

"I took Astral home."

"Her house is farther than our house." Akira stated.

"I don't care. I just want to see her home." Yuma said.

Akira's angry face stops and turns sad. She thinks that Yuma is depressed because his best friend is leaving.

"Dinner's ready you two." Haru said.

Yuma and Akira sit down and eat the meal. But Yuma is eating less and is not happy.

"I'm gone." Yuma said. "I am going to bed."

Akira and Haru saw that Yuma is not his usual cheerful self.

Yuma is at his bed this time. He hugged his knees and is at the edge to cry.

"Why you have to leave?" Yuma whispered.

'Don't go Astral...'

It is the day of graduation and the students are in chairs waiting for their names to go to next year class. They were called one by one until Astral is called.

"Astral," the principal said.

Astral got up and got their certificate.

"Everyone as you knows that Astral is transfer into a higher integellent school. I wish you for the best of luck, Astral."

Every applause even her friends. Yuma look at her and has a sad smile.

'Tomorrow when you leave, I got something to tell you...'

Tomorrow at the day of Astral's moving. Ena, Eliphas and Astral are loading their stuff in the truck. Astral saw her friends except for Yuma.

"Where is Yuma?" Astral ask.

"Yuma is not coming.." Tetsuo said in a sad voice.

"I see..." Astral whispered.

'I want to tell him...' Astral thought.

"Astral" Yuma yelled as he ran to Astral and the others.

"Yuma! You came!" Kotori said.

"Yeah. But more importantly, Astral I want to talk to you." Yuma said.

Astral is surprise that Yuma want to talk. "Ok."

Yuma took Astral's hand and walk her someplace.

At a huge cherry blossom, Astral gasped.

"So beautiful..." Astral said. "It is like we first met."

Yuma took a long and deep breath. "Astral..."

Astral turn to him, " I want to tell you something."

Astral look Yuma straight at the eye.

"I love you, Astral."

The words have hit her heart and have a surprise look on her face.

"I would like to be your boyfriend." Yuma said.

Astral's heart turn warm and her heart keeps skipping beats.

"Yuma..." Astral whispered.

Yuma saw Astral has a long silence between them. Does she want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?

"I love you too, Yuma and yes I will be your girlfriend." Astral said with a soft smile.

"Thank god. That is the hardest thing I have done in my life." Yuma said. Yuma is relieved that he has confessed to Astral and she accepts them.

"I will be wait for you, Astral. Till then take care." Yuma said.

"I will come back." Astral said.

She went close to Yuma's face and kisses him. Yuma's lips are warm and soft. She wants more and wraps him around his neck and they kissed deeply.

Later, at the moving truck, it is time for Astral and her family to leave. She got to the truck and wave goodbye.

"Goodbye, everyone. I will be back." Astral yelled as they drove away.

"Take care!" Tetsuo yelled.

"We will miss you!" Cathy yelled

"Thank you Astral for the wonderful memories." Kotori yelled.

Astral has little small smile as they go.

Then Yuma start running to the truck. Tetsuo, Caswell and the others are shocked that he is chasing up and close to the truck.

"Astral! Kattobingu. Always smile and never give up. I will wait for you and I will never forget you." Yuma said in a loud voice.

Astral start tearing up and has a beautiful smile. " I will ever forget you too. I love you." Astral yelled.

Yuma stop and saw Astral and the truck going out in the distance.

Yuma has tears and smiled as he does.


	7. Chapter 7 (Final Chapter)

**The final chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>It has been one year, since Astral has moved and Yuma is going all right. Yuma is in high school and he is still around his friends.<p>

"Yuma." a high school student went up to him. She has a letter and show it to him. "Please take this love letter." The girl said.

"I'm sorry but I got a girlfriend." Yuma said.

"Oh, I understand." The girl said in depression. She walked off.

"Yuma. You're here." Kotori said.

"Yeah." Yuma sighed.

Kotori raise her eyebrows. "Other love confession?" Kotori said.

"Yes..." Yuma said.

"You are still waiting for Astral." Kotori said. Yuma nodded. He wants to see Astral again.

"Why can't you get other girlfriend? She is not coming back." Kotori suggested.

"I won't do it. I will be waiting for her." Yuma said with an angry tone.

Kotori has a small smile, "I know you will." Kotori said.

They start class as the teacher start talking. Yuma looks out the window.

'Astral, I hope we see each other soon...'

Yuma, Caswell, Flip and Tetsuo are in their lockers and ready to head home.

Then, there is a letter that fell out of the locker.

"Other love letter?" Tetsuo ask.

"Maybe... This annoys Yuma. Yuma looked at the letter and saw something strange about it. No name just this message.

"Meet me at the big cherry blossom tree. "

Yuma got a weird feeling that something good is going to happen.

"Guys, I am going to see the girl. Bye." Yuma said as he starts running to the location.

"Yuma, wait-" Flip yelled. Yuma ignored his call and kept running.

Yuma are at the big cherry blossom. When he is there he looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Is it a prank?" Yuma whispered.

"No, it's not." A voice said gently. A girl has showed herself behind the cherry blossom and Yuma gasped on whom it is.

"Astral." Yuma said in shock.

"I'm home." Astral whispered.

Yuma walk to her and touch her cheek and felt her skin until he suddenly hugged her.

"Yuma, I'm here." Astral said. She hugged back and rubs his back.

"I'm glad that you are here. I was thinking about you all this time." Yuma said.

Yuma lean to Astral's face and kiss her.

'I will always be by your side.'

The cherry blossoms is where they met and start their love.


End file.
